Kitsune Beats!
by Narora Senoku
Summary: He never thought he'd be called again. He left that Organization years ago, and now, they want him back? ...Maybe it's time he did go back...? NaruxYuri; Bleach Elements


**A/n: Well, here is yet another story. I've recently finished the Anime (Once more, I prefer the Anime over the Manga), and the idea of this Naruto, one who was the Leader of SSS before Yuri.**

**Well, I'm hoping you enjoy this. I'm going to try and keep this as close to Anime as possible, while giving Naruto some similar abilities to Kanade. (I.E: Bleach elements described in the same way).**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats!, Naruto, Bleach, or anything else that may appear in the story, save for Ocs, Original Plots, and anything else of my creation.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Powerful Being**"

"_**Technique**_"

_Kitsune Beats!_

_Chapter 1: Leader to Leader request..._

This was not good...

Angel was down in the Guild, and the traps were active, and they had already lost Hinata in the latest one. Yuri let out a soft sigh, drawing the attention of Otanashi and the other two with them. She pulled out a phone from... somewhere, and dialed a number.

Otanashi blinked. "Who could you be calling at this time?!" she ignored him for a moment, and the number on the phone, pausing for a moment to think on what she was about to do. "Would he be angry...?" She asked out loud to herself.

Fujimaki gave her a strange look, having just gotten done with Otanashi. "'Him'..." He gasped here, his eyes getting much wider. "you can't be considering calling _him!_ You know he quit this, and for a damn good reason! He wouldn't he happy, _At all_, to find out that you need his help, not after..." he stopped here, when Yuri gave him a glare.

"I know damn well why he quit! I'm half the reason! But!... But..." she trailed off.

Shiina, over in her small corner, felt left out for most of the conversation, then she realized who they were talking about, and it hit her like a tun of bricks. "Wait... Naruto-kun? You wanna call Onii-san back!?" She about lost her cool, but with practiced ease, kept it anyway.

Otanashi, now completely left out, asked a question he probably wished he never had. "Who's... Naruto?"

The other three gave him a glare, he blinked, not sure what he did, before Fujimaki answered. "That name.. brings back many good, and... horrible memories." He stopped here, but Shiina took over.

"Onii-san... Namikaze Naruto. He was a good man, and he had a great heart, and most importantly, he was the leader of SSS... Just before Yuri here took over... he stepped down..." She sent Yuri a look, who ignored it in favor of hitting the call button. And before Fujimaki could complain, she had already put it on speaker, shutting them all up.

There was a click, and a voice came through on the other line. "Yo, Namikaze house, Naruto speaking..." The voice let out a yawn like they had just woken up. Yuri took a deep breath, before she spoke.

"Naruto-kun... It's me..."

The other voice, now named Naruto, seemed to gasp, then he grunted out, sounding slightly annoyed. "Yuri... What are you calling me for? I sure hope it's just to say hello and let me speak with Imotou..." At this, Yuri sent a glance to Shiina, who looked away, obviously slightly annoyed with the purple (**pink?**) haired girl.

"Unfortunately, Naruto-kun..." Yuri trailed off here. "I'm not... You see, Angel has broken into the Guild... again..." At the end, Otanashi about screamed out the last word in a question, but held himself back. The way they spoke of this Naruto, it made him feel... low.

Not like Evil low, or depressed low, just... low on the food chain. They spoke to this 'Naruto-kun' with such respect, it was like he could take out every one of them if he only gave 50%...

And with only being in this... 'world'... for a few days, he knew that strange shit happened, so he didn't doubt that _could_ happen.

...hell, look at Angel...

"Again? Damn it Yuri..." He trailed. Then he spoke again, the annoyed tone back in his voice. "And I suppose... you want me to come back and stop her... right?"

Yuri gave the affirmative, and Naruto sighed. "...You know... this brings back some bad memories..." Naruto spoke once more, but nobody but Yuri was talking. She looked down. "Yeah... I know..."

Naruto let out a sigh, and for the longest time, they were all silent. "...Fine..."

Yuri looked up, and grunted. "Huh...?"

Naruto let out a small chuckle. "I said, I'll help you." Yuri blinked, before she let a huge grin fill her face, one Otanashi hadn't seen her ware before...

"But..." Now that stopped her quickly, and she paused, a bit of worry in here eyes. Was he going to leave after this again? Would he cut all connections with them?

"One condition..."

Yuri nodded. "Anything! Anything at all!" She voiced quickly, no thought given to the subject.

Naruto laughed. "When it this is all over... I'm gonna need a room near the HQ..." The last part threw them for a loop. Need a room? "Wait," Yuri's eyes were narrowed now, confusion in the majority of it. "Why would you need a room here... it's not like yo-" She stopped, eyes wider than normal.

Naruto, however, didn't stop. "From your pause, I think I know, that you know, what I'm thinking..." Yuri let out a small giggle, and it sounded strange on her, because Otanashi had never heard her say it before. Mockingly Laugh? Maybe. Smile? Yup. Giggle and Grin? Never.

"You're gonna stay with us this time?!" She asked expecting. Naruto let out another laugh, and confirmed her suspicion. "That I am... well... unless... _things_ happen..." Everybody must have known what 'Things' mean, because they all sobered up. "Yeah... we understand..." Yuri finished, still with a slight smile.

"Good. Now, Imouto, I know your there." Now he was addressing Shiina, who walked up to Yuri, and took the phone from her when offered up. "Hai, Onii-san!"

Naruto laughed for a second. "Still acting emotionless huh? Well, all that aside, I need something from you..."

"You see, if Angel is down in the tunnels near the Guild, then there's not time to waist, and I have to get there within the next... hour or so? So, do you still have... _That_ on you?" Here he paused. Shiina placed her hand on a scroll that was attached under her skirt. "Hai."

"Good. I'm going to need it when I get there. You know that's the only way I can hold Kanad-... sorry, _Angel_ off. The Mask alone won't do it." Otanashi made a grunting sound. "Mask?" He whispered to Fujimaki, who gave him a surprised look, then nodded. "Oh yeah, newbie..."

He leaned closer, whispering so no one would hear him.

"Ok, well, you've seen Angel's powers right? The blades, and how our Guns couldn't hurt her?" He asked. Otanashi nodded. "Well, Naruto devised a similar power. With Similar technology. We don't know how, but he was somehow able to get his hands on Angel's notes, that dealt with her powers."

Otanashi's eyes grew wider. "So... He can do the same as her?"

Fujimaki shook his head a negative. "No. You see, he didn't have _all_ of her notes, so he couldn't recreate her powers completely... so he improvised..." He pointed at the scroll that was mostly hidden by Shiina's skirt.

"See that scroll? It's a special device that Naruto said his people used to store objects. And inside of that scroll, is one object, but it's guarded by a bunch of traps, and passwords. And only Shiina, and perhaps Yuri, now how to open it."

Otanashi blinked. "Why just them? And why Shiina? Why not keep it himself?"

Fujimaki shrugged. "Well, I suspect its because their the ones he trusts the most, and he gave it to Shiina, because first, she's his adoptive sister, and second, because having it brought bad things... mostly to his memories..."

"Memories?"

"Well, you see-"

"I'll explain." Fujimaki was cut off when Yuri somehow 'appeared' behind him, arms crossed, a sad look in her eyes. "Yuri... are you... sure?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, and knowing you, you would just give away too much information anyway." She smirked at Fujimaki's face, but he went silent with a pout.

"So... the most I can tell you, Otanashi-san, without Naruto being mad, is that he lost someone dear to him when he was the Leader of SSS, and he felt it was all his fault." Yuri stopped here, a far away look in her eyes. Otanashi blinked. "...W-Was it...? His fault I mean..."

Yuri shrugged. "Not sure. I wasn't there at the time. I was off... on a mission he had assigned my area when it happened." She paused when she said 'on a mission', and Otanashi was smart enough to know that probably wasn't the case.

Yuri gave the rest of them a look, and continued on their path to the next area. "Anyway, lets be on our way. Naruto wont get here for some time."

Otanashi, though still left a bit in the dark, followed all the same.

_**.::Later::.**_

Fujimaki had ended up as the next one that 'died'. Turns out he couldn't swim...

But currently, they were faced with another problem. They were just starting toward an exit, when they heard a feint squeaking sound. Otanashi, his curiosity getting the better of him, turned to see what it was. He blinked when he saw a toy dog in a box floating down the 'river'.

"...A toy...?"

"AHH!" He, and Yuri, turned quickly to find Shiina running toward it. "The Dog!" Quickly, she took the scroll from her skirt, and tossed it to Yuri, who almost dropped it in the water. She glared at the girl, but grew panicked when she jumped into the water.

"Wait!" But the call was too late, the Kunoichi had already started to fall with the fake toy, screaming something about 'unfair', 'deceptive' and 'Onii-san'.

Otanashi's eye twitched. "She... fell for it...?"

Yuri, after some words of guaranteed... revenge...? Took off in the direction of the exit.

Walking through the halls, the exchanged small talk here and there, before she pointed out the obvious.

"Looks like... we're the only ones left..." Otanashi, as if just noticing that everybody else was 'dead', looked around and nodded. "Oh, yeah, looks that way..." He turned his head back to her when she punched the wall lightly, head down and face out of view.

"Tch... if this was a real army... everybody would be dead... I'm a horrible Leader..." Otanashi, not sure what to say, started with a type of compliment. "Well, it can't be helped... They are Anti-Angel traps right? If they weren't this affective, we wouldn't still have them, right?"

Yuri remained quiet. Otanashi tried another approach. "Uhm..." He paused to think, then mentally snapped his fingers. "I'm sure Naruto would say otherwise..." This got a reaction from the girl, as her head lifted with an embarrassed, "Huh?"

Otanashi cheered in his head, he had finally gotten to her. "Yeah. I'm sure he would say the complete opposite! Like, how your such a great leader, or how well you've done so far!" He stopped when he noticed how red the girl was in the face.

At first, he thought she was mad at him, but then, he shifted position to find the girl with wide eyes, and a very red face. "Ne, Ne, are you ok? Your kinda... flushed?" He blinked more. Despite his outer personality, and the way he seemed to act, Otanashi was by no means, a dense person.

He smiled evilly, part of him happy he had some kind of blackmail now if he ever needed it... and he probably would. "Ahh... I see, so you Lov-MMMHHPH!?" He stopped when his mouth was covered by her hand, in a surprisingly strong grip.

The girl was now redder than before, if possible. It would put an apple or cherry to shame. She held her fist up at him. "If you finish that sentence, I'll personally shove this gun down your_ throat,_ and pull the trigger until the clip is_ empty_, GO IT!?" She yelled.

Otanashi, fearing for his... afterlife, nodded quickly. Yuri 'Hmphed', and started to walk away. Her mind now set on other things, muttering to herself.

_**.::Later (The Rest is the same as cannon from this point to the next paragraph)::.**_

Otanashi was surprised to find that one man commanded a large number of people, and watched as they opened crates full of explosives and began to set them.

He turned around when he heard footsteps, and saw Yuri running out of the place. "Yuri! Where are you going?"

"To Buy time till Naruto gets here!" She called back and climbed up the steps. Otanashi, not wanting to be left behind or let her go on her own, charged up after her.

Not a few minutes later, he was watching her in a fight with the silver haired Angel. She was doing fine, until the girl brought out another of her strange abilities. When She began to get the upper hand, Otanashi tried to get a good aim, but they moved to much, and he was afraid he would hit Yuri. He grunted in annoyance. "Damn it!"

When the knife was knocked out of Yuri's hands, and into the air, as well as Angel moving in to 'kill' her, Otanashi was about to move, but stopped when a black blur appeared between the girls.

"Sho!" The, obviously male, voice yelled and blew both of them away, more force targeting Angel, who rolled quite a distance, while Yuri was just pushed back, and opened her eyes wide when a hand was offered.

They both followed it to find a man that appeared to be around 17 or 18. His hair was blond, and in a spiky main on his head. His skin was tanned, and on his cheeks were three whisker marks. His eyes were a bright blue, and he had a strange smile.

He wore a black cloak of sorts with a crimson colored interior, but only the bottom half seemed to act like it, the ends of it were ripped, as if it was used in fights a great deal of times, and exposed the white insulation that was between the black and crimson cloth. The top part acted as a coat, and covered up all but his lower stomach, which was covered in medical tape, and the sleeves reached down to his wrists, where he had fingerless gloves on.

There was silence, before Yuri spoke. "Naruto...kun..."

The man, now identified as Naruto nodded. "Yeah. You did call, right?" The hand that wasn't being used came out of it's pocket in his pants and scratched the back of his head. Yuri, smiling, took his hand and let him pull her up.

He turned his eyes behind him when out of a pile of rubble that Angel had landed in, said girl came out.

She gave one look to Naruto, and her eyes narrowed. "Namikaze Naruto..." She acted surprised, but this was also the only emotion Otanashi had seen her display at all.

Naruto grinned, and turned to face her, his right hand held out behind him toward Yuri, as if asking for something. "Tachibana Kanade... how have you been?" Otanashi saw Yuri secretly hand Naruto the scroll from before, that Shiina had given her.

Angel, or now more accurately, Kanade, held up her blades. "Back to ruin my school again?"

Naruto scratched his head again, the scroll now in plain sight. "Well... I wouldn't say that. It wouldn't be so bad... if you didn't do what you did... and from the looks of it." At this point, he waved his hand around, indicating the area around them. "Still do." he finished.

Kanade, now finished talking, rushed forward, blades poised to kill. Naruto grinned, and opened the scroll, showing a complex drawing of sorts on it, arranged in a circular pattern, with many other seals on it, in all different shapes and sizes.

"A fight, eh? Alright then!" He dodged out of the way of her first swings, and made it look like child's play to him. "C'mon. I know you can do better, Kanade-_chan._" He taunted her. He girl growled, now showing her seemingly extreme dislike of this man. Her swings grew faster, more ferocious.

Naruto grinned when his cheek was cut. "That's more like it!" He shoved his hand toward her stomach, and yelled, "Sho!" Once more. The girl was pushed back, but now, it seemed she was ready for it, as she only slid back a bit on her feet.

Naruto held up the scroll. "You remember what this is... right, Kanade-_chan_?" He teasingly asked as he bit his own thumb and let the blood flow. Kanade's eyes narrowed, and her stance changed again.

Naruto swung the scroll around so it was floating in front of him in the air, and let his blood fall on it, and wipe a long line down it. In a puff of smoke, Naruto reached in, letting the scroll fall, and grabbed what was inside of it.

Faintly, Otanashi heard a chain rattle... He had no idea, that every time he heard that sound from this point on...

A large fight was going to take place...

From the smoke, Naruto pulled out an Obsidian Katana. It looked longer than a normal Katana that Otanashi remembered from pictures, and it was modified a bit as well. The guard was shaped to form a strange symbol, one that spelled out _'Ban_'. The hilt was the same black color as the rest of the blade, with only the red diamonds sowed into the strands that made up the hilt the only different color. At the end, was a strange chain with a broken link at the end, that was shaped faintly like a moon. It made him wonder how it didn't fall out in battle.

Naruto swept the blade to his side, and Otanashi was extremely happy he wasn't on that side, for the wall in the direct path of the swing, caved in, in an inch deep, 4 foot wide 'slash' of sorts. The blade was pointed back at Kanade, the chain at the end rattling and echoing through the tunnel.

"...Lets go!" At those words, Naruto charged, blade held in his hands like he was a seasoned expert. He made a powerful sweeping cut at Kanade's legs, only for the girl to jump into the air to dodge it, and come back down with her blades extended. She didn't seem as surprised as Otanashi when Naruto simply vanished with the sound of a broom sweeping across a floor in one stroke.

He appeared again the same way, already in position to cut Kanade in half from behind her. As he swung, Kanade whispered something. "_**Guard Skill: Delay**_." After she said it, she seemed to teleport to her left, her blade already swinging at Naruto. The boy, wiping the smile from his face, changed the direction of the Black colored blade to block the swing.

He smiled. "Bringing out multiple techniques already? Have you grown weaker..." He teased again. Kanade growled. "Urusai!" She swung her blade again, and when she missed, and Naruto countered with his own swing, she again used her Delay ability to dodge and begin her next swing behind him, only for him to vanish once more and show up between her and Yuri and Otanashi, Blade pointed at her.

"Well. It's been fun, as short as it was, but I have to end it here." His hand raised to his face. His hand covered from the bottom of his mouth, to the beginning of his hairline. His fingers spread out, and his Thumb and Index finger creating a gap for his left eye to see out of. Said eye was now narrowed, and seemed to have a black substance eating away at the white.

Kanade seemed to recoil, eyes fearful as she took a step back, now in a defensive stance. Naruto growled. "It's over, Kanade!" At the last word, he ripped his hand from his face, and it was covered in a black energy, a strange wind-like noise echoed before it cleared and showed a bone white mask.

It was shaped like a human's face. The eye holes carved into it to look like the person waring it was always glaring. It had a strange row of teeth, and two red stripes that started at the very top, went through both eye holes, and continued over the teeth and vanished at the bottom of the mask.

Naruto opened his mouth, and the mask moved with him, giving him a strange appearance, as he _roared_ and a strange, heavy pressure settled over them for a moment. His voice seemed to change as well, gaining a hollow echo to it.

He stopped, and the pressure was gone. He looked back down at Kanade and growled. **"Goodbye, Kanade-**_**chan**_**."** This time, he brought up the blade and it was covered in a black fire of sorts.

When he brought it down, the black fire turned into a crescent shaped manifestation of a slash in the air. But Naruto seemed to have a name to go with it. **"**_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_**"** After he said this, the blast flew straight for Kanade, who had no time to dodge and was hit by the attack, it exploded when it neared her.

Naruto growled out one last time, the pressure settling once more, before he raised his hand to his mask. He placed it on the mask like he had when he was ready to call it, only his left eye visible through his hand. When he moved his hand, the mask turned into the strange black energy again, and vanished into the air, as if it was water vapor.

He let out a tired sigh, and placed the Black blade over his shoulder. "Man... she's a lot better than a few years ago..."

He was startled from his thoughts as a voice screamed behind him, Yuri, and Otanashi. He couldn't quite make it out, but he did see a large red cannon raise up out of the ground. He blinked, and smiled. "So they finished it... wait... why is it aiming at me..." He turned his eyes back to Kanade, to see her standing up, her body bloody, but the wounds already healing.

He rapidly turned his head from her to the cannon, then back, and laughed nervously. "oh... Time to go!" He yelled as he started to run to an indent in the wall, and was soon joined by the other two for cover.

A few seconds later, a Cannon Shell was fired and hit Kanade, doing a little less damage than his Getsuga Tenshou did. When there was still smoke in the air, he lead others into the tunnel he was in, and directed them to leave.

He, Yuri, Otanashi, and the leader of The Guild were behind. The leader turned to Naruto. "Sir, should we begin?" Naruto gave a look, then looked at Yuri and made a motion with his hands. "You're the leader here, not me."

Yuri paused for a moment, then nodded. "Do it!" She called. The Leader nodded and pushed the leaver down on the box. Not a moment later, the guild began to echo with loud explosions. Naruto grinned, and pointed down the tunnel. "Let's go!" He called and began to run, being the faster of them all. As he ran, he sealed the Black Blade into a scroll again, the one he must have had before and picked up when he ran back in the tunnel...

_**.::Later – Old Guild::.**_

Naruto was leaning against a wall near the entrance as Yuri directed the others to what they should be doing. The workers were ecstatic about building again. When Yuri turned to him and gave him a small smile. He gave it back, eyes closed, and raised his hand in a wave.

He finally got up, and walked over to her, scratching the back of his head again.

"So~... about that room?"

_**.::End::.**_

**A/n: Well, that's the end of that. This is chapter 1 of 'Kitsune Beats!'. Kinda short, but, that was the end of the episode... and I'm to lazy to make anything else. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed it,**

**Narora**


End file.
